Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vapor supplying device and a generator apparatus using the vapor supplying device, and more particularly to a spraying heat preservation vapor supplying device and a generator apparatus using the vapor supplying device.
Description of the Related Art
The solar power generating technology can save the energy and reduce the carbon by using solar cells to convert the optical energy into the electrical energy. However, the solar power generating is restricted to the sunshine duration and does not work at night. Due to the flourishing development of the solar cell, there are more and more solar generator apparatuses installed in each area, the considerable electrical power can be provided to the mains supply system in the daytime. Thus, the solar generator apparatus may generate the excess electrical power in the future daytime. Although batteries can be used to store the electrical energy, the batteries have the high price and the low efficiency and cause the environment contamination.
In addition, water in the conventional boiler is heated by fire to generate the water vapor to drive the vapor generator to generate the power. However, the danger of boiler explosion tends to occur when the boiler is not well monitored.
Thus, how to provide secure and stable energy storage and conversion ways is a problem to be solved by this invention.